


My L’manburg

by mundanefall



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Dream Smp, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-09
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:01:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26904049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mundanefall/pseuds/mundanefall
Summary: “That’s just it Schlatt, that’s not what L’manburg was about, that’s never what it was about.”Or an alternative to the rebellion and war
Relationships: None
Comments: 10
Kudos: 169





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly this was just a random crack pot ice I had and wrote instead of sleeping. Though if you guys like it I can continue this I guess AU
> 
> Also I’m sorry if anyone feels ooc, this is my first time writing any of them.

Wilbur stood atop the hill overlooking the city, a mournful smile spread on his face. He let out a sigh at the sight of the place he had come to call home. He probably was not going to see this place in a while, a very long while. Next to him stood his two most loyal companions through all of this, Tommy and Technoblade. 

  
"Are you sure about this, Will?" Wilbur glanced over at Tommy, who was looking at him with concern. "We can still go back to the ravine and continue the revolution.” 

  
Wilbur shook his head. As much as he would like that, he knew it was time to let Manburg go. The odds were simply stacked against him, and he was tired, so tired. 

“Yeah, Tommy. I’m sure.”

The younger man broke eye contact, turning to face the land that had become home to him, sorrow clear as day on his face. Techno yet spoken since he left the cave and his potato farm, he knew what L’Man- well Manburg meant to the two others, despite himself not having a strong connection to it himself.

”Well, well, well. Look what the cat dragged in.”

The moment of silence was broken as a voice called out. Jschlatt approached the tree outsiders, smirking, Quackity standing at his side, looking equally as smug. Behind them, the citizens of Manburg, watching their new and former leaders in rapt attention. While Tommy and Techno tensed at the approach, hands reaching for their weapons, Wilbur remained relaxed.

“You know you’re not allowed to be on Manburg soil, right?” 

“We’re not on Manburg soil. We’re outside the walls and everything.” Tommy protested, only for Schlatt’s smirk to grow even wider. 

“Well, consider it an expansion.”

Before Tommy could argue more, Wilbur finally turned to face the other man. His expression unreadable, even to Tommy and Techno. 

“It’s over Schlatt. You can put that sword away.” 

Wilbur noticed as a small crowd started gathering but ignored them to look Schlatt in the eyes. “You can keep Manburg.”

A harsh gasp came from the crowd, followed by a low muttering as confusion rose from the crowd. Was Wilbur stepping down this quickly, this easily? He battled against Dream, so why is he afraid of Schlatt?

“The thing is Schlatt, you haven’t taken L’manburg.” Schlatt narrowed his eyes in suspicion but made no move to attack. “Not from me, not from anybody.”

Wilbur moved his gaze to the crowd. The friends and companions who had helped him build the city. “L’manburg isn’t a place, it isn’t this land. It’s the friendships, it’s the feelings, it’s the memories. And you could never take that away from me.”

”Away from Tommy.” He placed his hand on the blond’s shoulder. ”Away from Tubbo. Away from Niki. Away from any of us. L’manburg is in our spirits, all of our spirits and you can’t do anything about it.”

Schlatt frowned. “And what do you expect your little ‘friendship is magic’ speech is supposed to accomplish?”

”That’s the beauty of it, nothing. This wasn't a call to action, a way to rally the troupes. It’s a goodbye.” Wilbur faced Techno then Tommy, before nodding. “L’manburg will never die, so we see no reason to take Manburg back. Come on guys, let’s head home.” Wilbur slung his arm over Tommy’s shoulders and turned to walk away. 

Tommy looked at Manburg one last time. At the people, at Tubbo. “Goodbye.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “What do you mean you’re leaving, Tubbo?”  
> “It means I’m leaving Manburg, Schlatt.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love Wilbur’s corruption arc as much as the next guy but I just wanted a short fluffy thing to continue this AU.
> 
> Also apologies for ooc writing or any typos again writing this instead of sleeping.

“What do you mean you’re leaving, Tubbo?” 

The slamming open of the doors startled Tubbo. The young man had been silently packing his things when Schlatt came storming into the room. Tubbo straightened to face the newly appointed president. 

“It means, I’m leaving Manburg, Schlatt.” Tubbo's calm voice did nothing for the angry look on Schlatt’s, if anything it only made him angrier. 

“How dare you! After everything, I have done for the country? For the people? For you?” Schlatt jabbed his finger into Tubbo’s face as he spoke but the younger man stood his ground. “You can’t tell me that after all that you’d rather go sleep in the woods with-“ Schlatt cut himself off with a dirty look and a sigh of frustration.

“I am Schlatt.” Tubbo took a step back away from the other’s anger. “That’s exactly what I’m saying.”

Schlatt opened his mouth to speak again but Tubbo cut him off.

“Wilbur was right you know? L’manburg and Manburg aren’t the same things. This may be Manburg but it L’manburg is still out there and I’m not letting you take it away from me.”

With one final look at the president, Tubbo swung his bag over his shoulder and pushed past Schlatt out the door. He wasn’t about to let this, this tyrant forbid him to see his friends. He had been willing to play the spy for Tommy and Wilbur but with them gone, he had no reason to stay where his friends had been betrayed. The place they had built with their own hands who abandoned them for some random guy. 

~~~

Wilbur set down the bricks with a smile. After being in hiding underground for so long, it was a great change to be out in the fresh air. After declaring their parting from Manburg completely, they were free. Free to start Pogtopia. Sure, it was only the three of them but he’d rather have a small group of trustworthy companions than the large country that would drop him the moment a newcomer came into power.

Wilbur stood, wiping his hand on his pants. While the brick building he was working on wasn’t anywhere near done, the sun was high and he decided it was time for a break. He started walking to find Techno and Tommy to see how they were doing.

”The potato farm is coming along quite nicely, Techno.” He called out to the man working in the fields. After moving out of the cave Techno seemed less tired, his farm was running better than ever especially now with the real sunlight helping the crops grow. The other man only waved as Wilbur passed by before returning right back to continue tending to his crops.

Wilbur continued along the path, finally reaching the house the three of them are sharing while they get the rest of Pogtopia set up. He ducked into the cool shade of the building, heading into the small kitchen area for a drink and a snack. While in the house he couldn’t help but let a bittersweet smile cross his expression. Despite him and Techno faring quite well out here, Tommy was struggling to get used to it. 

The youngest member of their little trio was the most ambitious and determined to get Manburg back, not only for himself but for the friends he made there. Them deciding to let it go hit Tommy harder than anyone else because he had been holding on to hope the tightest. Wilbur could only wish that one day his friend would be able the smile like he once had.

~~~

The sun was high in the sky but the heat didn’t bother Tommy too much as he sat leaning against a tree in the middle of the forest. Wilbur just didn’t understand how hard it was for him to leave. As much as his friend said he does, he just doesn’t. While Wilbur was one of his closest friends, basically an older brother to him, he couldn’t help but feel bad for leaving Tubbo behind like that, without a warning or anything. 

The young man wondered if Tubbo would have come with them if they told him beforehand. Would Tubbo rather hang out with than stay in whenever was left of the L’manburg they had built together? And despite the larger part of him screaming that of course Tubbo wouldn’t stay with Shlatt, he couldn’t help the lingering thought of what if Tubbo did want to stay. How could their friendship recover from something like that, Tommy didn't know. 

The blond was snapped out of his thoughts when he heard the crunching of twigs and leaves nearby. Tommy reaches for his sword, lying on the ground next to him. Slowly getting to his feet, he took a defensive stance ready to take whoever or whatever was approaching.

Suddenly out of the foliage stumbled another man wearing a familiar green shirt.

”Tubbo?”

Tommy lowered his sword in surprise as he realized his friend was the one who was approaching. Tubbo lifted his gaze. 

“Tommy.” The brunette sounded breathless from all the traveling he had done to get to Pogtopia.

At the sound of his name, Tommy dropped his sword carelessly, throwing his arms up to wrap his best friend into a hug. 

“Oh my god, you left Manburg.” 

“You left first, you idiot.”

”Okay, you can’t blame that one on me, it was Wilbur’s idea. Speaking of, we need to go let him know that you’re here now.” 

Tommy was practically shaking out of his skin with excitement at this point. He couldn’t believe that Tubbo was here, in Pogtopia. Not back at Manburg. His smiled dimmed slightly at the thought of Tubbo leaving again though.

“I mean unless you have to go back.”

”No way man. There’s no way I went through all the trouble of not being followed out here only to go back.”

~~~

“Hey Techno have you seen Tommy this afternoon?”

”Saw him go into the woods this morning, haven’t seen him since.”

”Hopefully he’ll be back soon, the mobs will start coming out soon.” Wilbur shot a worried glance at the trees surrounding where they had settled. He knew Tommy could take care of himself, but couldn’t help but be concerned about the younger man. Hopefully, he wasn’t trying to pull some kind of crazy scheme.

”There he is.”

Wilbur’s head shot up, when had he looked down? To see two figures on the tree line. The first was obviously Tommy, with how long they've spent together, he could recognize the blond anywhere. The other person, wait- Was that Tubbo?

”Wilbur come welcome the newest citizen of Pogtopia!”

”Hey Wilbur.”

”I know isn’t it exciting. Tubbo’s here! We’re getting the gang back together.” 

“It’s great to see you again man.” Wilbur shook off his surprise and ran his hand through his hair. “You’re staying for good this time?”

”Yup. I told Schlatt to fuck off and everything. I’m as good as done with Manburg.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “This is what L’manburg was supposed to be.”
> 
> “What you like living out here own your own?”
> 
> “It’s the spirit that makes L’manburg not the place.”
> 
> “So you don’t want to take it back from Schlatt.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Same disclaimers as before, also it’s been pointed out to me that I’ve spelt Schlatt’s name as Shlatt, I have gone back and edited them, if I have missed a few I’m sorry please feel free to tell me where so I can get all the typos.

After Tubbo left Manburg, Niki soon followed and the five of them were building a quaint little community for all of them to live peacefully. Away from the people who have tried and failed to file over them. L’manburg wasn’t a place it was the friendships they had built together and so it wasn’t hard for them to leave Schlatt and Manburg in the past, despite who he had on his side. 

Wilbur watched as Tommy and Tubbo we’re arguing about what ‘flavor’ the new building was going to be. He had just been taking a break from his own construction to get a nice cold drink. From where he sat he could see Techno still working in the potato farm and Niki was out in search of animals to bring back for livestock. 

Wilbur let out a content sigh, he was glad they were all out here in Pogtopia. Looking back on things he realized he did go a bit power-hungry, but this? The quiet life they were living? That was the true aim of L’manburg and he was glad he could enjoy it instead of worrying about how to get more power. 

“Hey, Wilbur?”

Wilbur turned back to the two younger men. 

“Do you mind going to get us more clay? The new house is going to be brick flavored and we’ve just run out.” 

“Yeah sure. While I’m gone make sure Techno takes a break for a drink, he’s been out there a long time.”

”Sure.”

And with that Wilbur stood to set down his drink inside and head out the river to dig up some clay. As he walked he whistled the L’manburg anthem cheerfully. The river wasn’t too far of a trek from Pogtopia, just down the small hill they’d settled atop. When he reached the river, Wilbur took off his coat and laid it gently in the grass. It was too hot out to be wearing it in the sun, plus he didn’t want to get it wet.

”Nice little place you got going for yourself.” The voice startled Wilbur so badly he nearly fell into the water. He glared up at the man in the green hoodie.

”What do you want?” He asked tensely.

”What do you mean, can’t I just visit to see how Pogtopia was coming along.” The sly smile he had on his face gave away the lie.

”I’m a little busy here,” Wilbur gestured to the shovel he dropped and the clay below it. “So what do you want?”

“it’s not about what I want, it’s about what you want.”

”And what is it that I want?”

“L’manburg.”

”I’ve already got my L’manburg. I don’t need to take Manburg back.” Wilbur realized where this conversation was heading so he shook his head and turned back to continue digging.

”Really?”

”Yes Dream. Really.”

A silence fell upon the two men. The only sound was Wilbur’s shovel digging. After a while, Wilbur decided that the clay he’d gather pull be enough for whatever project Tommy and Tubbo were working on, and I not they could always gather more later. As he glanced back to the shore he was surprised to see Drew, still waiting there for him. Without speaking Wilbur continued back to Pogtopia, acutely aware of the other man walking at his side.

”I told you Dream, there’s no more revolution. I’m not going back.”

The masked man only tilted his head, studying Wilbur’s expression.

”This,” They had arrived at the edge of the settlement, “Is what L’manburg is supposed to be. Where men could go emancipate and be free from the tyrants trying to rule over them.”

”Wow, you really do like living out here on your own.” The disbelief in his voice shocked Wilbur.

”Yes it embodies what we fought you for, that place doesn’t.”

”And you’re really not going to come back to fight Schlatt. Huh.” 

Wilbur looked away, the other man clearly didn’t understand. Letting out a frustrated breath he turned back to try to explain to the other man, but Dream was gone. Wilbur looked around, no trace of the other to be seen. Shaking his head he decided to head back and deliver what he gathered to Tommy and Tubbo.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I know what you’re trying to do.”
> 
> “Oh really?”
> 
> “You’re trying to rub Manburg I all our faces.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Drama in my fluffy AU fic? More likely than you’d think

When Wilbur woke up that morning the last thing he expected to see taped to his front door was a flyer for a festival. “Manburg Festival” was written in bright lettering at the top of the paper. Wilbur felt anger creeping up his body, how dare they- he cut his thoughts of, taking a calming breath he reminded himself that Manburg was not his and that Pogtopia was now his home. 

Wilbur trudged down the steps at the front of his house, he had chores to do, Schlatt and whatever he had plan can’t affect that. 

The sun was steadily rising across the sky when Wilbur met up with Techno in the fields. Wilbur greeted the other man with a friendly smile, before pulling the flyer from his coat. Techno studied the paper with a blank expression before saying, “I see, I received an invitation to the festival this morning.”

Wilbur looked at the man in barely covered surprise. “You planning on going?” He asked.

”Maybe, it’d be rude not to.”

”Well," Wilbur paused for a moment. "I’ll go check in with Tommy, Tubbo and Niki. See if they’ve had received anything.” Taking the flyer back from Techno, Wilbur set off to check in on the two in the brick “flavored” building.

~~~

“Oh hey, Wilbur!” Tubbo greeted as he watched the older man approach where him and Tommy had been debating on the best way to decorate.

”Hi Tubbo, Tommy.” Wilbur greeted them friendlily, though his walk signalled purpose. 

“What’s up with you?”

”Have you seen this?” Wilbur passed the flyer for the festival to the two. Both of them reading it then sharing a confused look. Why had Schlatt send someone over to deliver them the flyer? What was they point? They hadn’t been in contact with Schlatt since they left so it just didn’t make much sense.

”I talked to Techno this morning and he said that he received an invitation for the festival.”

”Would now be a bad time to mentioned I also got an invitation.”

”Tubbo!” Tubbo was stunned at the shock and was it anger, in Tommy’s voice. 

“I didn’t think too much about it at the time. I thought you all had received one as well.” Tubbo nervously added.

”Well we didn’t.”

”Guys, let’s not fight.” Wilbur interrupted. “I think if they’ve sent us invitations we should go.”

”But we didn’t get invitations Wilbur.”

”Well, then we got a festival to crash.” There was a glint of mischief in Wilbur’s eyes that made Tommy grin.

~~~

And with that they guys set of on traveling to Manburg to see the festival, leaving Niki behind. She hadn’t want to return to a place with a leader that treated her as poorly as Schlatt did. So she stayed behind to guard Pogtopia.

After the two days of traveling back to Manburg, the crested the hill and laid their eyes on their old country. The first thing that stood out to the, was the flag, it had been changed. Wilbur’s expression darkened, it truly was no longer the L’manburg they had once known and loved.

”Well, look who came crawling back.” A familiar yet unwelcome voice greeted them. 

“What do you want Schlatt?”

”I don’t know Tubbo. What do I want.” The sky smile on the mans face showed that clearly some thing had been planned. Something that wouldn’t end well for their little group. “And you two,” he continued giving a glowering at Wilbur and Tommy. “You’re still forbidden in Manburg.”

Before Tommy could explode with all the anger that had filled his body when seeing Schlatt’s smug expression again, Wilbur responded. “Well we’re not on Manburg soil but we will take our leave, come on Tommy.” The younger opened his mouth in protest but the look Wilbur gave him made him stopped. The two of them said quick goodbyes to their friends and turned back to the woods.

”And we welcome you two. Our very special guests.”

~~~

“What are they planning?” Tommy whispered to Wilbur. The two of them had snuck onto a roof of a nearby building to watch the proceedings of the festival. Tommy was basically vibrating with a nervous energy and he worried what Schlatt had planed for his best friend.

”I’m not sure, but I doubt it’s anything good.”

Schlatt was now leading Tubbo and Techno up the stairs to the podium. The had already giving the opening speech and now were leading the two ‘special guests’ up on to the podium as well. They had something planned and without a doubt, it wouldn't end well for Techno or Tubbo. 

“What’s going on here?” An unusual nervousness was present in Technoblade’s voice. 

“Tubbo as the enemy of the state and a deserter of our great nation.” And with those words, Quackity had started to trap Tubbo, blocking him in.

”Technoblade, if you would please be so kind as to do the honours.”

”Uh... I don’t know what you’re asking of me.”

Alarm flooded Tommy. This was a set up, Schlatt brought Tubbo here only to be executed. Tommy loaded up his crossbow, ready to aim at the presidents head. “They’re going to kill Tubbo.” He whispered to Wilbur but when he got no response, the blond turned to find the other man gone from the rooftop.

With a growing panic Tommy forced himself to turn back to the festival. Techno had brought out his own crossbow, and was glancing at the president and vice president, unsure of his next actions. He tried to avoid Tubbo’s pleading eyes, they would only make him feel guiltier in the end. With a heavy and audible sigh, he lifted the crossbow and aimed it at Tubbo. Techno mouthed a sorry to the younger man as he was about to pull the trigger.

”STOP!”

Wilbur’s voice rang out across the courtyard the festival was being held in. The man in question dropped from the roof, landing between Techno and Tubbo.

”You’re banished Wilbur, you can’t stop this.”

”I can and I will. I know what you’re doing here Schlatt, you’re not even trying to be subtle about it.”

”Oh really Wilbur? What is it that I’m doing.”

”This entire festival. You’re clearly not hosting it for you’re people. You think this is what they want to see? An execution of a man who hasn’t even had a trial, who for all intents and purposes is innocent. This is clearly the power getting to you and you’re need to make a show.” 

“And what if it is?”

”You’re people aren’t happy. Your plan to rub it all in our faces, to see the people of the country we built be happier without us. It clearly isn’t working.”

Schlatts expression had grown dark, he had taking steps closer to Wilbur. He shoved Wilbur while he retorted. “You think you’re so smart, don’t you. Trying to play at a moral high ground. Well you seem to forget that you were they one who tried to host a rigged election. You were the one who wanted absolute power over Manburg and now that you’ve lost you’re trying to pretend you didn’t do all that.”

Wilbur glared at Schlatt. If looks could kill they both would be dead twice over with the distain they thrown at each other. 

“You’re no better than I am Wilbur, now quit lying to yourself because clearly the rest of us can all see though it.”

”Well I can see that we’re not wanted around here. Tubbo, Techno, let get out of here.” He addressed the other two, eyes never leaving Schlatt’s. before swiftly turning and walking away. As he walked through the audience, Wilbur kept his chin up, refusing to show weakness, not even checking if his friends were following him.

~~~

Their walk out of Manburg was a quiet one. Wilbur had an unreadable expression on his face, a mix of guild, false confisdence and loss. What Schlatt said had been true, why was he trying to play at the moral high ground. Behind him, Tubbo and Technob followed. Tubbo coming to to terms with being threatened and nearly executed, him trying to hide his fear hasn’t been very successful. And Techno, the man had a blank expression. It was hard to know what he had been thinking.

“What the fuck was that?” The has just Passed the tree line when Tommy came rushing at them. “You were just going to shoot him? Techno what the fuck?”

”To be fair I was under a mild amount of peer pressure.”

”What do you mean? That doesn’t justify anything.”

Wilbur just sighed. “Guys a lot has happened today we should just get back to Pogtopia and rest up. The. You guys can carry on this argument later.” Wilbur shook his head, Schlatt’s plan was to drive them apart and he hated to admit it but it clearly had worked.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I’m switching the story from complete to incomplete, I now have chapters planned for this fic which I intend to be updating tho I still don’t have an upload schedule for it yet. Also, have gone back and edited out some typos.
> 
> Feel free to leave chapter suggestions in the comments below, the ones I already have plans for (in no particular) are another Dream and Wilbur interaction, Quackity joining Pogtopia, and a flashback sequence. The traitor arc and the final battle will also be added but I have yet to watch the vods up to that point

The tension in the air was thick, even their diamond swords wouldn’t be able to cut through it at this point. Their long trek back to Pogtopia felt even longer than usual without their friendly banter or comfortable silence. The night of the festival had left all of them scarred in ways that Schlatt couldn’t even have planned. Or maybe he had, maybe this was the whole point of the festival. Who knows? Either way, they had lost, not their lives but something else, something that they couldn’t name but would always haunt them. 

Techno walked out in front of the group. An oddity within itself since the man was often satisfied with Wilbur taking the lead or Tommy and Tubbo running ahead. The blank expression on his face showed nothing, unreadable as always but that honestly angered Tommy more. There was no guilt, no sadness, nothing. 

Behind the pink-haired man, Tommy, and Tubbo. Both pressed close to each other as they walked, whispering. A quietness that Wilbur didn’t think was possible for Tommy. They took comfort in each other's presence. Tommy reminding Tubbo he was no longer being held at gun- crossbow point, and Tubbo reassuring Tommy he hadn’t been killed up on that stage. While Tubbo was no longer shaking in fear, Tommy was practically vibrating in rage. The blond couldn’t believe Techno had come too close to actually doing it. If Wilbur had been a second too late, that Tubbo wouldn’t be making this return trip with them.

Trailing behind his friends was Wilbur. Wilbur could barely pay any attention to the men in front of him. He was lost in his own head, trying to come to terms with Schlatt’s words. Was he the bad guy? Had he led his friends right into a trap that they’ll never leave the same from? He knew he shouldn’t have come out to the festival. Niki had the right idea when she refused to come along. 

The question rang through his head, was he the bad guy? Hadn’t he been the one to try and rig an election? Hadn’t he been the one to try and overthrow Schlatt? Who had been rightfully elected, who the people did vote for? Who was he trying to kid? He was trying to play the hero while doing nothing but act like a villain.

Wilbur glanced up at his friends, who had followed him straight into the most obvious trap known to man. To Techno, who has been nothing but loyal to his word since joining their little rebellion. To Tubbo, who had betrayed Schlatt and given up a position of power and the comforts of home to join them hiding out in the woods. To Tommy, who fought with him to establish L’manburg in the first place, who was the first one he had dragged down this dark path of villainy and scheming. 

If he was the bad guy, then he had just led them down a path of damnation, and how could they forgive him for it?

~~~

As the party entered Pogtopia, the moon was high in the sky, shining down on their city as if to mock them. The silence that hung between them was broken the moment they exited from the treeline. 

"Why were you going to kill him Techno?" You could practically taste the simmering rage behind Tommy's words as he glared at the older man.

"I was under peer pressure... you have to understand." 

"You can't just do that Techno, there's much more to it than that." Tommy tries to continue but cuts himself off several times, tried but still angry. "What's wrong with you?"

"Uhhh... a lot of things really, I'm bad attention span, I'm bad at conversation. I might have committed tax fraud recent-"

"Technoblade you were about to kill Tubbo." Tommy cut off the other man trying to joke and lighten the mood. His blatant disregard of his actions only fueled Tommy's anger. "You were about to kill him when asked to by the president, and it's not even your president."

"I-"

"He's just some insane guy."

"If I didn't do it there were like 20 guys-"

"You can literally fly."

"I can only fly in the rain. It's my one weakness." Techno defended himself but it was clear by his tone that he had little regard for Tommy nor his anger. "What do you want to do about it?"

"I want you to leave. I want you to get the hell out of here! Go be next to your president." 

"Well, let's hear what Tubbo thinks." 

Tubbo straightened up at the sound of his name. He had been standing at Tommy's side, staring at the ground. 

"He was about to murder you in front of a crowd Tubbo."

The brunet in question stayed quiet. He glanced between two people who he considered his closest friends but one was ready to murder him in cold blood. He couldn't let go of the fear he had felt at that moment. And while Techno might have said sorry at the moment, his eyes didn't hold any regret. How could Tubbo just forget that? And Tommy, who was his best friend, who has been defending him against his would-be executioner, how could he not stand behind the blond? Tubbo threw a glance over his shoulder to Wilbur, the one who started all of this.

The older man was clearly lost in his own thoughts, staring off into the distance and muttering to himself. Even the yelling had not been able to snap him from wherever he went to in his head. 

"Wilbur?" 

Wilbur's head snapped over to Tubbo, startling out of his thoughts. The older man took in his bearings, the whole trip he had been walking on autopilot, relying on muscle memory to bring him back to Pogtopia. 

"Huh?"

"What do you mean huh, Technoblade nearly killed Tubbo. We can't just let him stay here when he's a danger to us." Tommy's rage was back in full swing as he walked towards Wilbur. "What are you going to do about it?" 

Wilbur's gaze traveled across his companions. From the fire in Tommy's eyes to the fear in Tubbo's to the apathy in Techno's. They were all looking to him for guidance but had none. It had been his guidance that had led them to this point and he didn't think that more of it would improve the situation. But if he didn't Tommy and Techno would clearly fight, and as much as Wilbur loved the kid, there was no way Tommy would stand victorious.

"It's been a long day." Wilbur finally brought himself to say. "I know emotions are running high and that's completely justified but we should take the night and recuperate ourselves. To gather ourselves for the morning, where we will have a civil conversation about this."

Tommy's displeasure with Wilbur was obvious but the blond didn't argue further, only taking Tubbo and leading them into the city for the night. Techno only gave his own small nod of acknowledgment before turning away. 

Which left Wilbur standing alone, at the edge of Pogtopia more conflicted and insecure than ever. Where he had no clue how the talk in the morning will go. What Niki will find of her friends after tonight. With a tired and heavy sigh, Wilbur entered to city, more than ready to just collapse into bed and be done with the day.

~~~

Wilbur opened his eyes to find himself standing on the hill at the edge of Manburg. It was the same sight as to when they entered the festival. 

"I can't let you do this." Wilbur turned, Tommy was stood glaring at him. Wilbur glanced down, he was wearing unfamiliar clothing. A long brown jacket, torn and tattered, much like the man wearing it. 

"Tommy, you can't stop me. I already have everything set up." Wilbur knew that he had spoken those words, but he didn't. It was his voice but he had no control over it. 

"Think about Tubbo."

"Tubbo?" Wilbur could hear himself scoff and turned back to face Manburg. A chill ran up Wilbur's spine, it a different version of himself, one who had clearly gone mad, who had plans to do something. "You still think Tubbo is your friend?" He sneered.

Tommy glared at the man and Wilbur hated it. The look of disdain and resentment that Wilbur would never want to be directed at himself, the one Wilbur knew he was smirking in the face of.

"Tubbo doesn't care. He'll drop us once he realizes we're not in control anymore."

"Still you can't just blow up Manburg." 

"Watch me." Wilbur walked away, confidence in his step, and a flint and steel in hand. He clearly wanted nothing but chaos and destruction. Wilbur could do nothing but watch as his body lit the fuse and Manburg was wrecked by the large piles of TNT hidden under the city. The blast followed by the fire, smoke filled the air. The walls of their once great nation, crumbling away to reveal how little of the city still stood. It was gone. There was no more Manburg. There was no more L'manburg. 

~~~

The sun shone through the windows of Wilbur's bedroom back at Pogtopia. The young man blinked his eyes open. As he sat up and took in his surroundings, Wilbur was glad to find that the destruction of Manburg was just a dream. The short-lived relief was broken by the sound of voices yelling.

Wilbur leapt from his bed, scrambled out the door to find Tommy and Techno in the town square. Their fight from last night still unresolved. The blond was holding his diamond sword, ready for attack. Techno on the other hand stood calmly with his loaded crossbow. 

"I challenge you to trial by combat Technoblade."


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if the fight scene's bad, I don't have much experience writing that sort of thing

_The sun shone through the windows of Wilbur's bedroom back at Pogtopia. The young man blinked his eyes open. As he sat up and took in his surroundings, Wilbur was glad to find that the destruction of Manburg was just a dream. The short-lived relief was broken by the sound of voices yelling._

_Wilbur leapt from his bed, scrambled out the door to find Tommy and Techno in the town square. Their fight from last night still unresolved. The blond was holding his diamond sword, ready for attack. Techno on the other hand stood calmly with his loaded crossbow._

_"I challenge you to trial by combat Technoblade."_

~~~

Wilbur let out a tired breath, wishing that he could go back to sleep but he jolted when he was reminded of his dream. L'manburg falling at his very own hands. Ash and rubble were the only things left behind in his anger. Wilbur walked towards the other residents of Pogtopia, trying to shake away the dream and the rush of emotions that came along with it. 

Tommy stood with rage in his eyes as he stared down Technoblade, the diamond sword gripped tightly in his hand glimmering in the light of the early morning sun. The older man met his gaze with cool apathy, crossbow loaded but held loosely at his side, not looking the least bit intimated by the blond. Wilbur could tell that it only annoyed Tommy more. Tubbo stood behind Tommy, trying his best to calm his friend with pleading words but it was painfully clear that Tommy had dug his heels in and was ready to fight Techno. Damn the consequences. Nikki was frantically calling out to both of them, concern and worry etched into her features. One would expect there to be dark clouds in the sky or thunder in the distance if the movies were anything to go by but Wilbur couldn't help but note that the sky was bright and clear, all too cheerful-looking for the tension that thickened the air below. 

Everything in Wilbur screamed for him to stopped two of his closest friends from fighting but he knew that if he did both of them would only simmer in their own emotions. At least this way they would work out their emotions... hopefully. Wilbur couldn't help but miss Phil in this situation, the older man would be able to talk them down much better than Wilbur. 

"Alright, guys." He called out to the others whose gazes snapped over to him. "Let's at least have a fair fight. No armor, no weapons, no fight to the death. The first person to hit the ground loses." 

"Fine." Tommy snapped at the brunet, starting to throw off his iron armor, and Techno starts doing the same on the other side of the town square. Tommy turns to whisper something to Tubbo as he hands the other man his diamond sword. Wilbur can see Tubbo nod solemnly in response but couldn't hear either of their words.

"Alright. 3, 2, 1, go!"

The two circled each other for a few seconds before Tommy (unsurprisingly) loses his patience and sprints to land a hit on Technoblade. The blond swings his fist as Techno ducks and dodges easily. Tommy is usually considered a skilled fighter but his mind was clouded by anger and his hits were sloppy. Techno on the other hand was in control over his actions, easily countering Tommy's blows while remaining relatively unscathed. Tommy lunged again aiming another punch at Techno's head, Techno takes a step back and lifts his leg to kick Tommy in the stomach.

The blond stumbles back. He doesn't land on the ground but it is a near thing. Tommy straightens himself before jumping right back into battle with Techno. Wilbur is tired even just looking at them, he doesn't know where Tommy gets the unlimited energy he has from. The blond always seems to have an unlimited amount of energy for going around and causing chaos. 

When Wilbur shook himself from getting lost in his own thoughts again, he sees Technoblade swiping Tommy's feet out from under him. The blond goes down with a grunt of pain. Wilbur called the end of the fight and Tubbo rushes over from the sidelines to help Tommy back up. 

Tommy pushes himself back up again. He looks ready to yell at Technoblade further.

"Tommy you keep trying to use words to fight this battle but there's one thing you gotta understand with this world, that the only universal language is violence, and Tommy we've already had that conversation." With that Techno turns swiftly on his feet, slamming the door shut on his house, leaving the remaining population of Pogtopia in various states of anger and confusion. 

Eventually, Niki leaves the scene first, satisfied that Tommy hasn't received any serious injuries. She has plans for her bakery she must get back to. Tommy stumbles back to his house with Tubbo supporting him. Both of them having a low conversation. Wilbur is left alone in the center of Pogtopia, wondering where it all went wrong. 

Guilt bubbles up in Wilbur's chest, why had he agreed to that fight. Techno had completely closed off from the rest of them and it was unclear if they would ever be able to get him to lower his walls. Tommy felt as if been betrayed by the man who was basically an older brother to him. Tubbo still had fear and panic in his eyes over his would-be execution. Why had Wilbur dragged them all into this? They clearly lost more than they had gain out here. Wilbur wished Phil was here, the older man he hasn't seen in such a long time but was confident that could talk Techno and Tommy into hugging it out before nightfall. But Phil wasn't here, he had gone out to meet his own challenges and Wilbur doesn't know when or even if they would meet again.

~~~

That night Wilbur tossed and turned in a restless mockery of sleep. He was there again. Manburg. As Wilbur sprung from the bed in a panic, only shattered memories of the nightmare left bouncing around his brain, he realized he had been crying. Tears dripped down the side of his cheek but he couldn't help it. He couldn't see the dream clearly anymore catching only flashes of the nightmare. He stood in a cobblestone room, ready to press a button. Phil showing up as he laughed maniacally. Explosions. Him pressing his diamond sword into Phil's hand. Phil stabbing him. In the distance, Technoblade was summoning several withers. 

Without even glancing at a clock Wilbur was out the door of his house. He raced through Pogtopia frantically, stopping only when he reached the hard oak wood of Technoblade's front door. Knock, knock, knock. Wilbur's felt he couldn't breathe, Techno wasn't there. While the tears had never really stopped since his awakening, Wilbur could feel them blur his vision as his knocking became a desperate banging on the wood. 

Techno had really left, they had run him from Pogtopia. Wilbur couldn't bear to see his friend go especially on such bad terms. What if he was already in the nether? Maybe he was already working his way through hordes of wither skeletons, collecting their skulls like candy on Halloween night.

Wilbur nearly couldn't stop himself from hitting Techno when the door swung open. Technoblad in his sleepy glory stood before him. Before Techno could even take in Wilburs tear-stained and sleep-rumpled appearance, the brunet was already tossing himself at the other man. Techno was stunned. It wasn't even 2 am and Wilbur had nearly broken down his door like a zombie looking for its next meal before he was sobbing into Techno's shoulder. 

"Oh thank god you're still here."

"Where else would I be?"


End file.
